


Lost

by DeanAndTheDemonsInside (Winchester666)



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically Tony is a very sad boy, Drabble, Grief, Guilt, Infinity War spoilers, Mourning, Post-Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester666/pseuds/DeanAndTheDemonsInside
Summary: Tony mourns his losses.





	Lost

Tony couldn’t hold back. He flung his arms around the kid and dragged him in close, squeezing him against his chest in what was quite possibly the tightest hug known to man. He could imagine the look on Peter’s face, eyes wide with surprise as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on, and probably looking more than a little concerned for his mentor’s mental state. Finally, he felt Peter’s arms wrap around him, small hands patting his back lightly.

“M-Mr Stark?”His voice sounded a little out of breath, choked. “Mr Stark…not breathing….”

As suddenly as he had pounced, Tony’s backing off, trying to play it cool. “Sorry kid. It’s just…It’s good to see you.” He gave him a small nod and a smile, then held his hand out for a handshake. Peter ignored it, and instead moved in for another hug.

“I’m really sorry.” Words start spilling from the boy’s mouth like an avalanche. “I didn’t wanna leave you there, Mr Stark. Honestly, I tried to stay, but I just couldn’t and I-“

“Hey… listen to me, alright?” Tony cut him off. “It wasn’t on you, what happened up there. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, okay?”

There were tears shimmering in Peter’s eyes, threatening to spill over. “But I-“

“But nothing, kiddo. Adult says you did nothing wrong, okay? You did nothing wrong.” Tony forced a reassuring smile and retracted one of his gauntlets to use his fingers to wipe the tears from the kid’s eyes.

Peter nodded slowly and sniffled as he pulled away. “So…now what? Is Thanos still-?”

“No. All that’s been dealt with. Don’t worry about it. Now I’m gonna get you home to Aunt May.” Tony answered. 

The boy’s face lit up. As much as he wanted to help out if there was heroics in need of doing, he could really go for a nap, a frozen pizza and a movie with his aunt. “Oh, okay.”

Tony booted up his suit’s thrusters, hovering before Peter and holding out his hand to the boy. “Come on. ‘Air Stark, fastest way to fly’.”

Peter snickered and took Tony’s hand, crying out in surprise as Tony took off and whooping joyfully as they jetted through the New York skies.

*******************************************

Tony’s eyes slid slowly open. He sat up with a start, only to find himself still in the barren wasteland of Titan. He must have tired himself to exhaustion during his panic attack and fallen asleep. He felt his heart sink and a lump rise in his throat as tears filled his eyes. He had no idea how much time had passed, no idea how to get home….and he was alone. The others were gone. Quill, Drax, Strange…Peter. 

God, the kid. The fear in his voice and face as he’d faded away. He had apologized…like it was his fault somehow. Tony’s hands came up to cover his face as the tears started falling freely. God, he wished that dream was real. Why wasn’t it real?

How was he ever going to tell Aunt May that Peter was gone? If he ever got home, and if she was even still alive.

“I’m sorry.” Tony sobbed into the emptiness. This was all his fault.


End file.
